Beige Horrors
by CretianStar
Summary: There's a protective, jealous streak through the Addams. Joel finds his.


Amanda Buckman adored Chippewa, Gary and Becky realised her potential, they pushed her as an actress and adored her completely. But what was annoying was the lack of boys; well there were boys here but nothing she wanted, blonde and tanned she had already had but she'd rather something different.

Joel Glicker was something different.

She wanted him an awful lot. Amanda watched him over the course of their time at Chippewa. She sneered as he sided with that disgusting little Pugsley and Wednesday. That dreadful girl looked like the walking dead. He needed someone _alive_ , someone like her – Amanda would show Joel the very best of life.

Of course it hadn't worked out like that, and Amanda had been forced to flee Chippewa.

~A.B~

"Face it Glicker you want me." Amanda Buckman tossed her hair over one shoulder, swung out one hip, a smug smile plastered to her face.

"I don't Amanda." His eyes darted to the floor. The pair had not seen each other in six years and yet she still scared him; she brought back painful memories of a life before Wednesday and her wonderful family – a family that accepted and cherished him in their own way. His own family had never done that. She moved towards him, a throaty laugh made him recoil and soon her hand travelled down his suit clad arm.

"What muscles Joel." She purred and watched him swallow hard. "Why you must really stay in shape." Her touch travelled to the buttons of his velvet suit and she popped them open. "Oh look, let me take your jacket." The smile was smug now but Joel was frozen in place as Amanda tugged the fabric from him. "There, we'll get you comfortable." She patted the sofa, sitting neatly, tucking the mink coloured silk under her legs.

"I'm happy to stand, now Miss Buckman, I believe you came to me for investment advice." Joel turned away to face the mantelpiece of the woman's home and cringed at the riot of pastel colours in one room. It was just too much for an Addams to bear.

"I'd like you to invest yourself in me." Amanda had reclined on the chair, smirking when the man before her sputtered in shock. "I'm a great deal; an heiress with killer looks and a hefty fortune. I'm classy, elegant and sophisticated. All in all, I am perfect. Rather than have you waste your time on the undead like you did at Chippewa."

Joel felt something in him snap, maybe this was what Gomez meant by the protective Addams streak.

"Unfortunately Miss Buckman you are too late. I am already engaged to an heiress with a hefty fortune, she has an elegance and sophistication that can't be matched and with her looks, she is a killer." Joel was determined to protect Wednesday yet again from people like Amanda, like his parents. He was an Addams now and this cream coloured horror was to be put down immediately.

"Rubbish, I'm perfection." Amanda stood now, there was a glint in her eye that signalled an oncoming tantrum. Her perfectly cut blonde hair was threatening to fizzle in her outrage at not getting her own way but before Joel could open his mouth, Amanda screamed.

Whirling on the spot he saw his beautiful bride to be with a knife, looking rather menacing as she advanced into the living room.

"How many beige bimbos am I to save you from mon cher?" Wednesday sighed, hefting the knife from hand to hand.

"I had this one under control cara mia." Joel crossed the room in three steps and pressed a kiss to his dark haired sorceress's temple. "Let's go home." He whispered and felt Wednesday's imperceptible nod. "Miss Buckman, I'm afraid I will not be able to offer you any financial advice. Good day." He nodded curtly, took Wednesday's hand and the pair left.

"Elegant?" Wednesday queried as they slipped into the waiting car.

"You are."

"Sophisticated?"

"I've never seen a kill executed as perfectly as every time you put your mind to it." Joel started up the car and pulled out of suburbia. "Before you can ask, you're stunning." He closed his hand around hers as he navigated the traffic back to the decaying Addams ancestral seat. "Give me death and decay over boring and beige any day of the week."


End file.
